Wings of Darkness, Wings of Hope
by zRISC
Summary: BoF2: This story tells about the past of Nina Wyndia, before being taken to HomeTown, to be a student in the Magic School. The truth about the Black Wings, and how the Fate of the kingdom is tied to hers. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Wings of Darkness, Wings of Hope.**

_**Summary: **__This story is intended as a fanfic around a future novelization of BoF2. Tells about the past of Nina Wyndia, before being taken to NewHaven (HomeTown), to be a student in the Magic School_. _How they realized about the Black Wings, and how the Fate of the Crown of Windia depends on her. This is the revised version.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Part One.**

**Ten years before the events of the start of Breath of Fire II.**

"State your name and business with his Majesty the King of Wyndia," said one of the guards at the entrance to the throne room. Protocol called for it and the crossed halberds blocking the way in, but both recognized the armoured man standing before them.

"Davan Skye, Wing Commander of the Elite Corps," he replied, touching the insignia on his left shoulder. He pulled back the winged helm that covered his face, revealing concerned amber eyes. "I bring urgent news for his majesty's ears alone. It can't be delayed any further."

The two of them hurriedly opened the enormous wooden doors and stood firm as their superior almost sprinted past them. Neither said anything, but they wondered what would have a seasoned war veteran like Commander Skye in such a hurry. Even facing the Grim Reaper many times over hadn't fazed him – hell, he wore his scars proudly, a reminder to the Wyndian army that he was not someone to be crossed! Now, though, worry had etched new lines across his face.

"We'd better not mention this to anyone," whispered one.

"Right," his friend agreed. "Not unless we want to be on dungeon-cleaning duty for the rest of our lives."

**xXx**

"Your Majesty, King Kenneth, Lord of the Wing Clan," said Skye, kneeling and folding back his wings. Fortunately for him, the throne room was empty of supplicants needing their king's advice on matters, but the monarch was debating something with his ministers and advisors.

"Yes, Wing Commander?" said the king, raising a hand to signal a halt. "What brings you here in the middle of discussion about the tax policy for the remainder of the year?"

"An urgent message from the Seer of the High Winds," he replied. "If you'll forgive my impertinence, the Seer said that the news was only to be delivered to you and the Queen, your majesty."

"So be it. There is nothing to forgive, Commander," he said with a smile. "Please excuse us, gentlemen. It seems this is a more pressing matter. We will summon you to finish this meeting later."

The ministers and advisors bowed to their king before turning and leaving the throne room, although more than one shot dirty looks at Skye. He shrugged them off; he had put up with worse than upset ministers before.

"Davan, what is so urgent?" asked Kenneth, dropping the royal plural as he opened the doorway to a secret passage leading towards the Queen's chambers.

"For now, I can only tell you that she passed away, my liege," he answered in a whisper; although they were now alone, there was no point in taking chances. "And that she left a message for you and Hina, in the hands of me and the six remaining members of the Elite Corps."

Kenneth paled. "What happened to the other six?"

"We were attacked by a demon after the Seer's death," Skye answered, sorrow in his eyes. "Even the power of our most highly trained soldiers wasn't enough to take it down without casualties. The healers are tending to the survivors as we speak. I wasn't wounded severely and I had to get the message to you before it was too late."

"Where did this demon come from?"

"You will not believe me . . . ," he warned.

"Try me."

Skye sighed. "The Seer made me swear a magical oath that I wouldn't reveal her words to any other; my life would be forfeit if I were to do so. She handed me a scroll, and afterwards . . . she screamed, and asked us to slay her before 'it' came out. We couldn't do it then, but she turned into a demon and started attacking us. We fought it, but it was a long and hard battle and the seven of us left barely managed to make it back to Wyndia. It shames me, but we had to leave the bodies of our fallen comrades behind."

"This is indeed serious . . ." Kenneth mused. "Who would have expected the Seer to be a demon? But let's go find Hina and discuss this properly. And please, I can't stand it when you're formal all the time, Davan! If even my childhood friend and brother-in-law were to address me like the king at all times, I'll never be able to live with myself."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Hina will keep your feet on the ground," smirked Skye, momentarily letting go of the troubles that plagued him. "I feel sorry for everyone who gets bossed around by my sister. Ladon's fangs, I wouldn't even wish it on a demon!"

"Come on, don't start now, or I'll make you Lord Skye of Garra!" the king laughed. "She has her tender side as well, though it's incredibly well hidden some days."

"That's cheating!" he protested. "You know that I hate those nobility titles. There's too many snobby nobles around. My place is on the battlefield, protecting Wyndia. I can't stand all of the posturing and sycophants. Still, you can't deny that Hina is bossy."

"Yes, yes, point taken. If I couldn't rule over the kingdom for some reason, I have no doubt that she'd have everything running her way within the hour. She's almost the definition of a steel hand in a velvet glove. But we're about to reach our destination and I don't feel like sleeping in the royal bathroom for the rest of the month, so we'd best stop talking now."

Skye chuckled. "As you command, your majesty."

**xXx**

Queen Hina of Wyndia was alone in her chambers, perched in an armchair with a book in her hands. Her eyes were sad, skimming gently across the printed words as she sat lost in thought.

"Another heart-rending romance novel, dearest songbird?" Kenneth said to his wife as he pushed aside the tapestry that concealed the secret passage. He smiled widely as she jumped in shock.

"Can't you come through the proper door every once in a while?" she asked mock-angrily. "You could at least _pretend_ to be a civilized king!"

"I am wounded beyond compare by your spiteful words, my dear," he replied, feigning a hurt expression and clutching at his chest dramatically.

Skye laughed, following the king into the room. "Sis, you know he wouldn't come that way just as a jest."

"Maybe so, but you would. And he would follow, just like old times. You're still my little brother, and you always will be. You'll never grow up, Davan." She smiled at them both.

Skye pulled the tapestry back into place and raised his hands, chanting softly. A thin glowing sphere encompassed the room, ensuring that the words of its occupants would stay hidden to unwelcome ears.

"Unfortunately, Hina," Skye said as his sister gave him an inquiring glance, "this journey was not merely for enjoyment. I bring dire news. But first, when is Nina's wing-day?"

"She will be ten years old at dusk tomorrow," Hina answered. "But surely you know this?"

"Please trust me in this," he implored. "Cancel the public wing-day ceremony tomorrow. You can use the excuse that it's very special to you as parents. Many noble families used it in the past. The citizens will understand."

"Why?" asked Kenneth, shock and confusion in his eyes. "The royal wing-day is an occasion of joy for the whole kingdom. We can't disappoint our people."

"Because this is what the Seer of the High Winds told me before she succumbed to the demon's curse," said Skye, taking a magically sealed scroll from a pouch and handing it to Hina.

As one, Kenneth and Hina pressed their royal rings, emblazoned with the symbol of Wyndia's monarchy, against the wax seal holding the document closed. It unfolded gently, releasing the scent of old parchment and rosemary, and the voice of a woman whose years extended past her natural time began to speak.

* * *

"_Your Majesties,_

_If you receive this, then you will know for certain that I have passed away. I know not if I will be reunited with my ancestors because of my foul deeds. I made a pact with a demon to become a Seer and many years ago spoke of a prophecy that will bring you great grief._

_I am sure that you will remember this foretelling. The Wings of Destruction, the wings of one who will turn the feathers of our people crimson with our own blood through civil war. That one shall be executed on her wing-day, lest all of Wyndia fall prey to the disasters__ of a god's wrath._

_But there was more to it than that. In truth, the one with the Wings of Destruction shall also achieve a magic that none in our glorious kingdom will ever reach, and be known forever as the Queen of Angels. She will support the Destined in his quest to vanquish the bane of this world left by the Goddess of Devastation five hundred years ago._

_The demon with whom I made this pact forced me to hide this in order to bring about the downfall of the Queen of Angels, who will soon be revealed. You must protect this person, your majesties, not only for the world but also for yourselves. For she is your eldest daughter, Princess Nina Wyndia._

_By sending this, I hope that I can atone for my sins, if indeed I am judged worthy of doing so. Part of our pact included that if ever I were to impart the truth, I would take on the heart and likeness of a demon. I cannot change my past, but with luck I can avert the atrocities of the future I have seen._

_Farewell, my king and queen. Please forgive this feeble excuse of a seer who was so blinded by the thrall of power that she did not consider the folly of her actions and the consequences it would surely bring._

_Mirelia Greenwind_

_

* * *

_

The scroll glowed a glaring white as the voice finished speaking, collapsing into dust and charred scraps of paper.

Kenneth was shaking silently, his nails digging into his palms until blood began slowly dripping from his clenched fists. Tears fell down Hina's face, streaking that once-joyful face with disbelieving sorrow.

"Why?" she whispered. "My little Nina . . . it can't be!"

"There's no time to change the law that says she'd be executed," said the king. "And peoples' minds won't change that easily even if we could. They'd never support her as Queen if she even survived that long."

"We still have one day," said Skye pragmatically. "We'll have to hurry."

"Damn you, Davan," snarled Kenneth, now crying. "No parent should ever be asked to kill their child."

"I didn't say that!" he objected. "Nina is my niece as well as your daughter. I love her just as much as you do. I was going to suggest that, well, there's a chance . . ."

He trailed off, but Hina eagerly jumped on his words. "Spill it, little brother," she demanded.

"If the bearer of the Wings of Destruction were exiled in secret . . ."

"We wouldn't have to execute her," Kenneth finished. "We might be able to say that Nina died on her wing-day. It's not common nowadays, but there used to be a deadly illness that manifested moments before the wings grew fully."

"It's a possibility," said the queen, now in a more stable frame of mind. "It just . . . talking about pretending that Nina's dead like this . . . it's distressing. And what about poor Mina? She idolizes her sister."

"You can't tell her," said Skye urgently. "She'd be devastated."

"But what are we supposed to do, then? There's no way that Mina wouldn't notice Nina had gone."

"Why don't you send Nina to the Magic Academy in Newhaven?" he suggested. "She wants to study magic anyway, doesn't she? And it's faraway enough that she'd be safe there, but still in the kingdom so you'd be able to keep an eye on how she's doing and Mina would be able to visit her every now and then."

"Is that the one run by that old monster of a magic teacher, Yoji?" said Hina in surprise. "He'd have died years ago, wouldn't he?"

"No, he's still alive and kicking," Skye replied. "He's probably survived just to spite his students. Remember? Woe to he who made a mistake and didn't immediately learn from it."

"Don't remind me," said Kenneth with a groan. "The royal paperwork is just as nasty, but at least I have ministers watching over my shoulder instead of Master Yoji. Still, Nina's a smart girl; she'll be able to handle it."

"But will she be safe there?" asked Hina, every inch the concerned mother. "Can we station some of the Elite Corps in Newhaven to protect her in case anything happens?"

Her expression slowly faded in depression as neither of the other two said anything for a few minutes. Until suddenly Skye sat up straight, beaming.

"The Ranger's Guild!" he exclaimed. "The Ranger's Guild is always low on funding, isn't it, Kenneth?"

"Yes," the king replied, confused, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"If the Crown decides to assist them with funding for a few years, then I'm sure they wouldn't object to us disguising two of our soldiers as members of the guild."

"Interesting plan, Davan." The king smiled, feeling relieved. "Although the guards would need to have a certain degree of independence from the guild. Associates, perhaps? In any case, I think that we can arrange a win-win scenario."

"There's a group of Rangers in Wyndia at the moment, waiting on passport renewals before they travel back. I can contact them after the announcements of Nina's illness and arrange for them to escort her back to Newhaven," Skye offered.

Hina nodded. "Thank you, Davan. I'll speak to the Master of Ceremonies about canceling the public ceremony." She looked as though she might start crying again.

Skye, seeing the look on his sister's face, stood up and tactfully edged towards the door. "I'm tired after that ordeal," he said. "I'll be in my chambers if you need me for anything else."

As soon as he had left, Hina collapsed into her husband's arms. "How can I go through with this, Kenneth?" she sobbed. "It's all so neat and tidy, but what if something goes wrong, and Nina, our little Nina, what if we never see her again?"

"Shh . . ." he said, kissing her gently. "It'll work out. At least this way we know she's alive. It's better for people to think we're a cursed family because our heir died than it is for them to think we're a cursed family because our heir had black wings." He kissed her again, trying to convey comfort and understanding of how she felt. "Whatever happens tomorrow, know that I love you and our daughters, and I always will."

Tomorrow would be hard, harder than anything either of them had known before. But they were ready for it, thanks to the sacrifice of a Seer. And with that glimmer of hope she had given them and although it was clouded still, they could see the blue skies of peace.

**End Part One.**

**Author's Note:**

Well, this is the first part of the rewritten version. Miss Kestre Wynde has done a marvelous work being an editor and beta-reader, doing the job that only a very talented jeweler would be able to. Also, thanks a lot to the readers who favored it in the first take. If you want the original story, just contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings of Darkness, Wings of Hope. **

_**Summary: **__This story is intended as a fanfic around a future novelization of BoF2. It tells about the past of Nina Wyndia, before being taken to Newhaven (HomeTown) to be a student in the Magic School_. _How they realized about the Black Wings, and how the Fate of the Crown of Windia depends on her. Revised story.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Part Two.**

The sun shone brightly upon Wyndia as Princess Nina's wing-day dawned. Despite being only just being past winter's chill, the day held the blazing heat of summer, gentled by the soft breeze that blew through the city.

The gods smiled upon the country, as they did on the wing-day of every royal descendant. Even had a blizzard been raging, the clouds would clear for a brief time and the sunlight would gleam on the fresh snow.

In one of the few rooms with curtains drawn, Nina watched her younger sister sleep. Although Nina herself preferred to wake early and listen to the birds caroling, it was a rare occasion where the five-year-old was out of bed before midday.

_Mina definitely won't be a morning person,_ she thought with a fond smile. _But I guess the nannies are grateful that she doesn't snap when they have to wake her up._

Her eyes sparkled as Nina imagined the freedom spread before her. A wing-day was a time of celebration and rejoicing for everyone in the kingdom, and her parents had allowed her and Mina to do as they pleased until mid-afternoon. No boring history lessons, no having to learn court etiquette!

But the highlight of the day would come at dusk, when her adult pinions would finally grow. The feathery tufts on her shoulders, left free by the backless cerulean dress she wore, flapped a little. Nina visualized standing on the roof of the palace, spreading wide, white wings and leaping off, letting the wind carry her gently back down to the ground. She grinned happily.

Nina ruffled her still-sleeping sister's hair, turned, and went to go find her aunt.

Eventually, after much searching, she found her standing on a balcony near the library, gazing out at the bustling city. Zarinna Skydiver wasn't really her aunt, being human rather than of the Wing Clan, but had been adopted into House Skye after losing her parents and had been raised to be a loyal companion to Hina. The two girls, close in age, had fast become friends, a fact that hadn't changed after Hina had married Kenneth and become Queen.

Zarinna glanced down at the book in her hands, and then looked up as she heard Nina's steps. She smiled as the girl drew closer. In looks, Nina resembled her father, with blond hair and sapphire-blue eyes, but in temperament, she was her mother all over again. Compassion mixed with an innate sense of others' intentions and an iron-strong will to create a person that Zarinna was sure would become one of the best rulers Wyndia had ever seen.

"Auntie! How are you doing?" Nina greeted her cheerfully. "I had a dream last night."

"Oh? Tell me about it, dear Nina."

"It was about the tale of the Princess of White Wings, the one who helped save the world long ago."

"Really? What happened?" Zarinna knew that Nina felt closer to her than she did with her mother, but she also knew that part of this stemmed from the princess's mischievousness. Hina had often lamented not being able to spend as much time with her daughters as she would have liked, and Nina's antics were most likely an effort to get Hina's attention. But while she was here talking, she wasn't off playing tricks on the long-suffering palace staff.

"I was in it! I was the princess!" Nina exclaimed. "We travelled across the world, seeing new lands and people – it was magnificent! And there was a dragon, roaring . . . but I woke up before I saw what happened next."

Zarinna sighed. Dream interpretation was more the area of seers and mages than a lady-in-waiting like herself was, but she could still make Nina feel better. "Well, perhaps you'll have the same dream again tonight, without being woken up this time."

Nina giggled. "I hope you're right, Auntie. I'm bored, though. I wanted to play with Mina, but she's asleep and won't be waking up any time soon."

"Come on, then, little princess," laughed Zarinna. "You know what we'll be doing later, right? Surely you can wait until then?" She gave Nina a wink. "But for now, let me go find your uncle and we'll go for a walk outside."

"Outside . . . you mean outside the castle grounds?" Nina gasped. "Oh, Auntie Zari, thank you so much! Can we go to the markets? Please?"

"Of course. Now you be a good girl and wait here while I go look for Davan."

* * *

A middle-aged human man sat in an armchair, resting. The mid-morning sun left blue phantoms dancing in front of his tired eyes, but it felt as though if he drew the curtains, the shadows would sound a death-knell for the two prone figures he watched over.

Neither looked more than ten years of age, although that was the only similarity that he could see between the boys. One was clearly a purebred member of the Grass Runner Clan; rough brown fur covered his face and body and his ears were long and floppy like those of a bloodhound.

The other, though, could have passed for any human child in the kingdom except for one particularly conspicuous feature. His hair, tangled and in need of a good wash, was a brilliant azure. The only other he had heard of with blue hair was their youngest princess, Mina Wyndia.

This in itself was odd, since King Kenneth had golden hair and Queen Hina was a redhead. But Wyndian legends and history told the story of Queen Nina the First, who had loved a blue-haired Dragon clansman and married him despite the controversy. Mina was far from the first Wyndian royal child to be born since then with such a striking hair color.

Perhaps this boy was a distant cousin of Mina's. It was possible – with the royal line going back hundreds of years, it would be nigh impossible to record all of the legitimate members, let alone illegitimate children. It was a great deal more likely than considering him part of a Clan that had disappeared off the face of Asparia.

Not that it mattered much. What were more concerning at the moment were the grievous injuries both had suffered. He and the four seasoned rangers under his command had found the pair yesterday while journeying back from the port town of Capitan. While most rangers had a rudimentary grasp of first aid, enough to treat any light wounds they might receive on the job, it was clear at first glance that these two would be lucky to make it even with the help of magical healers.

The Grass Runner had several broken ribs and a shattered arm. Blood gurgled in his throat as he tried to breathe, and the man suspected that a shard of bone might have pierced his lung. For the boy's sake, he hoped that it hadn't. It was a nasty way to die, painful and drawn-out, with every breath a lesson in agony.

The boy cried out weakly as he shifted in a no-doubt nightmare-ridden sleep. The chief sighed, replacing the damp cloths that covered his patient's fevered brow and deeply lacerated back, gently wiping the crimson flecks from around the boy's mouth. He wondered what sort of monster these two had run into, that they were this badly wounded. Surely the Ranger's Guild would have heard of something this dangerous?

A more frightening thought was that the creature had left no survivors. But then how would two unarmed children have managed to ward off its attacks?

The man turned to check on the other child, and found him in the same comatose state that he had been in for hours now. Frankly, he was surprised that the boy had lived to this point; he had fully expected to lose him during the night. A massive gash spanned the distance between shoulder and hip, leaving a wide gulf of riven and bleeding flesh that seemed as though it would never close back up again. He could even see the faint pumping of the boy's heart through the horrific cut. The bandages that struggled to hold back the flow of vital lifeblood were already soaked in scarlet, despite the fact that he had changed them only five minutes previously.

Although this was the worst, it was far from the only injury the blue-haired child had. Cuts that were minor in comparison crisscrossed his limbs, and he could see the pale bone of the boy's shoulder blades through two round holes in his back. Right now, it looked as though the only thing keeping him clinging to life was his own sheer determination and willpower.

The chief picked up an odd pendant from the table, tipping it this way and that to watch the sunlight reflect off the shining crystal within. The blue-haired boy had been wearing it when they'd found him, and for some reason it felt reassuring when he held it. Strange.

He sighed and put it back down as someone knocked at the door. "Yes?" he called.

A short, black-haired man entered, his expression slightly apologetic. But that was how John always looked. "We've finished all of the preparations, sir."

"Good work. Now we just -"

He was interrupted as another ranger came running through the door. He somehow managed to skid to a halt seconds before crashing into John. "The Commander of the Wyndian Army is here to see you, sir!" Wally hissed. "Powell's bringing him up."

"Skye is here?" said the chief in surprise. "Surely he'd be busy with the princess's wing-day preparations?"

"What, I'm not allowed to take some time off to come and visit an old friend?" laughed Skye as he entered the room, closely followed by Powell and a cloaked soldier.

"Not if that's the Reaper following you around again," he replied, but a smile crossed his face. He waved a hand at the other rangers, who obediently left the room.

"Nonsense, Allen. Sylvana here is one of the best recruits I've seen in years. I was thinking about offering her a position in the Elite Corps."

He chuckled as the female soldier barely managed to hold back an exclamation. Surprise or dread? Allen didn't know, but Skye praising the troops under his command was about as rare as rain in Arad, and just as likely to be evidence of a coming flash-flood.

"Very good, soldier! Knowing what you face is half of the battle. Back to the main topic, though. I had a close encounter recently that left me remembering the good old days."

"And which 'good old days' would these be?" Allen asked dryly. "When we were training under Sergeant Aquila together? When you broke your arm showing off for the girls on the castle battlements and had to spend three days being lectured about responsibility? When we -"

"All right, you've made your point," Skye interrupted. A brief snort of laughter came from beneath Sylvana's hood, and he sent a glare in her direction. "Actually, I was going to say when we were battling Stenarius Legacy and his Highlanders."

Allen's jaw dropped. "You must be jesting. The man was nigh invincible, even fighting him one-on-one. Not to mention the little fact that we were fighting outnumbered on unknown terrain. Ladon's breath, man, what were you _doing?_"

"Fighting a demon," he replied. "I know we always joked that Legacy couldn't be anything _other _than one, but compared to this one, it just might have been true. Anyway, I can't tell you anything more, but because of that, I need your trustworthy services."

"The Rangers' Guild? What is it that even the Elite Guard and its commander can't handle?"

"Something that needs secrecy. We Elite Guards are highly visible, as I'm sure you know, and the best way to do this is in plain sight, with people not associated with the Crown."

"Hmmm, your reasoning makes sense as always, Davan," Allen mused. "How might we be of service, and what would we gain?"

"Well, for starts, I've heard from some _very_reliable sources that you haven't had any luck getting funding through the proper channels."

"Wait a moment," Allen said with a sly grin on his face. "Would these be the same _reliable sources_ as you had when you were first appointed Commander? I know for a fact that one of my Rangers, Ellie, was a _reliable source._ Possibly still is."

Skye sighed. "Why must you always do this? I try and discuss business with you, or simply come over to have an all-too-rare casual chat with you, and you bring up horrible things from our recruit training. And in front of Sylvana, too. She'll never respect me now."

"Alright, I apologise. Please continue."

"_Thank _you. As I was saying, there's been no funding. Too much paperwork gone wrong 'accidently' by some petty paper-shuffler who hates your guts and wants to curry favour with the Queen. Most of them don't last very long because they make the fatal mistake of considering her nothing more than a pampered noblewoman."

Skye smirked at the inevitable fate of Wyndian sycophants, but Allen looked thoughtful.

"So that's why . . . ? We've been waiting for an answer for years, but it seemed like it wouldn't come."

"If you can do this job for us, I can take the direct route and ask the Iron Fist for a resolution in this matter."

Allen and the female soldier visibly winced. The Iron Fist was the nickname given to Queen Hina for when she decided that diplomacy and niceties weren't working. If the rumours were true, then the ministers who'd been denying the funding would have to swallow their pride and grovel. _Hard._ Good advisers were hard to find, but ministers were far from unique.

"You'd ask her to . . . I had no idea you were that heartless, Davan." Allen said with a smirk on his face.

"Only if the King meets with no success, but it's unlikely." another evil grin was plastered on Skye's face.

"Alright," Allen sighed. "I'm getting the hint that this is very important. Mind telling me what it is?"

"I'm sorry, old friend, but I can't bring you the details unless you agree to take the job."

"I don't know . . . It's a policy of mine not to accept any missions without knowing every detail beforehand. I have to warrant the safety of my people as much as possible, even if they are competent enough to fend for themselves. There's also another issue – look at those two kids over there."

Skye was starting to feel depressed. The Rangers' Guild had been his last hope and now it seemed that it too was going to join a long list of failed plans. Nevertheless, he did as Allen had asked.

He flinched as he saw the grievous wounds, tended as best as was possible given the limited resources of the rangers. Something felt incredibly _wrong, _though. Next to the bed stood a bucket full of blood-stained bandages, mute testament to the amount of blood the blue-haired child had lost. It was impossible for an ordinary human to still be alive, and yet something kept that small heart beating. Something that gave off the same maliciousness that had saturated the air when he'd confronted the Seer.

Skye turned back to his friend, face as white as his wings. "Are you telling me," he said after taking a deep breath, "that these boys faced a demon _by themselves_?"

Allen's eyes widened. "A demon? Why do you say that? We found them yesterday, on the outskirts of the forest just before the Chikk mountain range, and I warped our group back to the city. There was nothing to indicate any demon activity."

"Can't you feel it? There's something there, preventing their injuries from healing. A taint."

"Do you know of any way to help them?"

"I don't, but the Master Healer of the castle might. If I bring him here – I'll drag him here if I have to – would you take this job? Please?"

Allen considered this for a while. If it meant a chance at life for the boys, then he was willing to do it. Besides, Skye was a friend of his and he disliked not helping a friend if it was in his power to do so. But there were also his subordinates, his fellow rangers, to think of.

"I myself am happy to do it," he answered at last, "but since I don't know the details, I have to check with the others and let them decide for themselves."

"Agreed. I'm sorry for the kids, and I'll try and get a healer for them anyway, but I can only tell you that this business is potentially life-threatening as well. Your guild might be our only hope for the future."

* * *

"Auntie Zari, where _are_ you?" Nina moaned, leaning back against the wall. Several hours had passed since Zarinna had left on her search, but there was no sign of her or Uncle Davan. The excitement she'd felt at the prospect of a day out had waned, leaving place for boredom to come roaring back.

Suddenly, the door opened and Nina looked over at it in anticipation, but her hopes were dashed once more. It wasn't her aunt who entered. Instead, it was a boy a few years older than her, clad in ceremonial armour with a pageboy's badge sewn on his tabard. His hair was violet, nearly reaching the point where his wings connected with his back, but what caught her attention were his eyes, crimson and shining with a mischievousness she recognized in herself.

"Who are you?" she asked, a little harsher than normal.

"I apologise for startling you, your highness," he replied, smiling and bowing to her. "I'm a messenger. Lady Zarinna sent me with instructions to bring your cloak and meet her in the throne room."

Although Aunt Zari had told her specifically to wait here until she returned, wasn't a message from one of the pageboys nearly as good as her aunt coming herself? Besides, it gave her _something _to do other than waiting around. The boy trailed after her as she returned to her room and waited as she pulled one of her cloaks from her wardrobe, draping it around her shoulders.

"Please follow me," said the pageboy. She inclined her head imperiously, trying to act 'regally', but giggled a little in spite of herself.

After only a few minutes, they had arrived at their destination, taking the servants' shortcut paths to reach the grand chamber. The guards by the doors smiled to her as she passed, their eyes skipping over her companion. Curious.

Once they were inside, the pageboy immediately headed for the statues standing behind the thrones. Situated on an ivory-plated plinth were three carved women, carefully sculpted from the finest marble brought in from the quarries north of Colossea. The woman in the middle stood with a double pair of wings spread majestically, looking as though she were about to take to the skies. Her feathers, every detail engraved meticulously, were inlaid with strips of pearl that lent the statue a luminous radiance. The other two were wingless but just as noble, lending their support to the winged one.

Around the necks of the wingless hung twin necklaces, one adorned with gleaming emeralds and the other with brilliant diamonds, both glowing softly. The necklaces and statues were Wyndian national treasures, protected by magical wards cast by the best spell-casters in Wyndian history. They represented the legend of the Queen of Angels, who would aid the kingdom during its direst moment. It was even said that she had the power to summon the patron deity of Wyndia, the Wind Dragon, but to most it was just a story.

The pageboy snapped his fingers, and Nina saw the bright sparkle of the wards flare and die away. "Who are you?" she asked in a strangled tone as he took the necklaces from the statues and placed them in her hands. "Don't try and tell me that you're just a pageboy. _No-one_ is supposed to be able to break those wards."

The pageboy smiled and knelt. _~I am sorry for having hidden the truth from thee, Princess Nina,~ _he said, a much older voice echoing his words. _~Although thou art correct in saying I am no pageboy, this vessel and thee share a common ancestor, a descendant of mine. Thus could I borrow his body for this task.~_

White light filled with glinting strands of gold surrounded the boy for an instant. He fainted, his hair changing back to its original brown, and the light resolved itself into the shape of a man. Nina gasped as the boy faded away.

_~Fear not for the child, for he sleeps soundly in his bed. When he awakens, he will believe this naught but a dream.~_

The violet hair and mirthful crimson eyes were the same as before, although he had no wings in this form and his expression was more serious. The armour he wore was of different design to that of the Wyndian knights. And while Nina knew the coat-of-arms of every lord in his father's court, this one she had only ever since once before. In a book detailing the creation of Asparia.

A Dragon, gold-scaled and imposing, curled itself around a large crystal. The long claws of its forepaws rested over two smaller crystals protectively, its eyes filled with wisdom beyond understanding. White and gold flames edged it in flickering light.

_~Princess Nina, as thou hast indeed guessed, I am the Endless in charge of protecting the freedom of Asparia's people. Ladon the Dragon God, shouldst thou wish to call me so. Regretfully, I must ask thee to do something that will change thy very future and will make thee suffer for some time. I dislike it, but thou art the only one who can help me save innocent lives.~_

Nina looked at the 'god' skeptically, not sure whether to believe him or not. "How do I know if you're telling me the truth? You could be just an illusion. And if you _are_ the Dragon God, why can't you use your god powers to save those people?"

Ladon sighed. _~In the days of yore, such deplorable disbelief wouldst not have happened. Thou dost require further proof of who I am? Very well. I know of thy dreams, the nightmares of the one with the slitted eyes that hath plagued thy slumber these past weeks.~_

Her expression changed abruptly from skepticism to horror. She hadn't even told Auntie Zarinna about those nightmares, and she'd been disrespectful to a _god_, to the _Dragon God_, when He'd come to this realm to talk to her.

_~There is no need to__ apologise__,~ _He said, giving her a gentle smile. _~It is natural for thee to doubt, but since the matter is now settled . . . I also know about the times thou hast awakened with tears upon thy face, because of the ill omens concerning thy parents.~_

"So it is true? Something I do will bring great sorrow to my parents?"

_~Unfortunately, I can do nothing to prevent this. There are laws that bind even the gods. Thus there shall be years of hardship for thee, but thou shalt see a different world to the one thou art living in. Thou shalt make strong friends that will bring times of happiness to balance the hardships. It is regrettable, but some good things cannot come about without sacrifices made by those who desire change.~_

"What should I do?" Nina cried. "Please tell me, Lord Ladon! I don't want to hurt my parents."

_~Thou must look inside thy own heart, Princess. Therein__ lies__ the answer.~_

Silence fell over the hall as Nina considered her answer. "I will aid you," she said at last. "I don't know what you need my help for, but I'm glad to be of service to a deity."

_~Well-spoken, Princess Nina. Tell me, dost thou know of the Queen of Angels?"_

"Yes, every Wyndian child does. Some dream of becoming her and flying through the sky."

_~In thy hands, thou dost hold the keys to summon the elemental shamans that embody the powers of Wind and Holiness. Thou art one of the very few Wyndians alive able to see the essence still remaining – a symbol of thy heritage and potential. Follow me outside and see for thyself what it is I ask of thee. It would be wise to conceal thy face; only thou art able to see my form, but if others were to see thee, they might stop thee from leaving.~_

Nina pulled the hood of her cloak forward and hurried after Ladon.

* * *

Zarinna wandered through the stone corridors, trying to think of a way to tell Nina that their walk might have to be postponed. It seemed that no-one on the palace grounds had seen Skye all day, although one of his elite had suggested that he might be patrolling the city.

"The Commander always says that his duty is to defend Wyndia, not make the kingdom serve him," the injured soldier had told her with a smile. Although their relationship technically went no further than that of acquaintances and fellow godparents to Nina and Mina, she thought of him as a brother and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

_My feet are killing me, _she grumbled to herself. _Curse these high-heeled court shoes – they feel more like some torture device than footwear! Hina should channel some of her temper towards those parasites who rule the latest fashions instead of the poor ministers. Though they _do_ make me look taller, and I must admit that it's flattering when the men turn their heads to look at me . . . _She sighed. _But enough of that. Curse that sneaky old soldier too. Where is he when I need him?_

Zarinna stopped for a minute, grimacing as she rubbed her feet. Suddenly, she caught sight of a small figure wearing an all-too-familiar cloak walking past the apathetic gate-guards.

She gasped. _Nina! That impatient, unruly little princess, why couldn't she just wait for me? Where is she going? I have to follow her – _someone_ has to keep her safe!_

The guards looked at her perplexedly as she stormed through, none daring to stop her. It was Hina's trademark glare that Zarinna had subconsciously picked up, and there were too many bad rumours floating around the barracks about crossing someone with _that_ look on their face.

Nina was too quick, darting in and out of the crowd like a hummingbird. Judging by the direction she was heading, her destination was the merchant district. After several turns, the girl stopped as though looking for directions, then pushed open the door of a nearby inn. It was called the Healing Winds Hostel, if the faded sign next to it was anything to go by. But a lit torch, the symbol of the Church of Saint Eva, was freshly painted on the door.

_Just what I need, a den of Evaians,_ Zarinna thought despondently. _I hope that none of them realize that Nina__ is the princess. Who knows how they'd respond? Lord Ladon, please watch over my little princess. If you don't, I swear that I'll stomp__ on your tail!_

It was quiet inside. An old woman sat behind the counter, looking at a photo with teary eyes, and a few guests were seated around a table in what looked like the inn's common room. At another table sat a mixed group of Rangers and Wyndian soldiers, laughing and joking with one another as they ate their meal.

"Excuse me," Zarinna said to the old lady, "but have you seen a little girl in a dark-blue cloak? I'm sure that she ran in here."

"I'm sorry, dear," the beldame replied. "I thought I heard someone go up those stairs there, but when I turned to look, there was no one! My hearing's been bad these last few years since my little Cisne died."

Zarinna shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said gently, "but do you mind if I go upstairs and check? It really is important that I find my niece."

The old woman nodded sadly. Zarinna quickly checked the ground floor before heading up. As she was about to knock on the first door and ask if they'd seen Nina, she heard feet pattering up the stairs behind her and a childish voice muttering something about tricksters. She whirled around, just in time to see the little girl run past as though Zarinna were no more than an obstacle to be dodged in some mad game of chase and enter one of the end rooms.

"_Nina!"_ she called, but there was no answer.

* * *

Allen had spoken with his men, explaining to them that it came from the highest authority but that he had no solid details. They'd agreed, though, choosing to stand by their chief's decision. It helped that between the scarcity of money at the moment and the Newhaven Ranger headquarters needing repairs, there was little to be spared on alcohol. Funding from the Wyndian monarchs would provide some much-needed relief from the drought.

He smiled as he caught sight of the newcomer, a woman perhaps a few years younger than himself. Although she wasn't his type – he preferred redheads – she was still attractive. She looked around frantically, before going to talk to the innkeeper. Allen put it from his mind, though, as he ascended the stairs to deliver the good news.

"Still here, old friend?" he asked convivially, taking a seat. "They've agreed to do it."

"So they're willing to risk their asses on the word of their chief... ," Skye mused, looking up from watching the two children. "Damn, that's really loyalty for you, isn't it? I wish some of _my_ soldiers respected me that much."

"I'm sure they do, Davan. Just ask Sylvana there. Anyway, if you can go fetch the Master Healer, I'll discuss the details of this job with you afterwards."

As Skye was standing up, the door burst open and a blond-haired girl came in. Skye's jaw dropped. "_Nina?"_ he asked incredulously as the girl immediately headed for the beds.

Seconds later, the woman he'd seen earlier entered as well, hot on the heels of the child. "Nina, stop this!" she exclaimed. "You wait until your mother hears of this, young lady! You won't be able to sit for a _week__!_"

For some reason, Skye wasn't surprised when the child who'd interrupted them pulled off her cloak to reveal his niece. He didn't know why she was here, or how she'd even managed to find her way here, but Zarinna did _not _look to be in a good mood. He sighed, and went over to try and reason with her.

He couldn't reach her, though. What seemed like an invisible wall had appeared around Nina and the two boys. Zarinna beat her hands against it, futilely trying to call out to her charge, before a surge of magic sent her tumbling to the floor. Alarmed, Skye knelt by her side.

_~She merely slumbers, Wing Commander,~ _said someone, the words echoing through his mind. He looked up to see a tall man standing by Nina's side, violet-haired and armoured. He didn't appear to be armed, but he was clearly the originator of the magical barrier. _~Do not fear. Ranger Chief Allen, I commend you__ for bringing these children to this place. But for now, sleep.~_

The last word held the soothing harmonics of ocean waves, and Skye felt his eyelids grow heavy. With effort, he forced them open to see Zarinna's body being gently lifted into the air and placed on a seat next to Sylvana and Allen, who were already asleep.

"Nina," Skye whispered, trying to unsheathe his sword. But his hands wouldn't obey him.

_~Davan Skye, did I not say there is no need to fear? I have no intention of harming the Princess of Angels. But there is something she must achieve.~_

"Who are you?" Skye snapped angrily. He could still talk, at least. "Another demon?"

_~Far from it, although there are those among my brethren who consider me as bad as those hell-spawn. One of mine is in dire need, and the only one who can aid me at this time is the Queen of Angels.~_

_

* * *

_

The old woman peered around the edge of the door, curious about what was happening. The injured boys and the ranger had been up there, but then the soldiers and later the blonde-haired human woman had gone up as well. And now doors were being slammed and people were yelling.

She gasped in horror as she saw the three bodies against the wall. Were they . . . dead? Had the soldier killed them? And what of the children? She clutched at the torch medallion around her neck and continued to watch the unfolding events, not noticing how icy-cold the metal was growing . . .

* * *

Nina wept as she saw the two boys, silvery tears sliding down her cheeks as she listened to the barely audible sound of their breathing. She tried to use her magic, extending what little tendrils of healing power she had to their wounds, but she wasn't strong enough. Nothing would be strong enough against the taint she could sense, wrapping itself around the blue-haired boy with glee.

_~Princess Nina, dost thou remember the promise thou made me? This is what I ask, that thy heritage be used to heal these two. If thou art willing to walk the path ahead of thee, then speak the words of thy acceptance.~_

Nina looked up, hope shining in her blue eyes. "Even if it should take my life," she said through the tears, "I will help you, Lord Ladon. I don't know who these children are, but I – I feel connected with them somehow."

The god nodded approvingly. _~Thou speaketh true, Princess, although the meaning of thy words will not become clear to thee until many years have passed. Davan Skye, fear not for the Princess's health. The Guardian Pantheon of Asparia has seen to it that there will be one with the power to banish the demons threatening this land. Thy niece has her part to play, as do we all.~_

Skye sighed. "So the prophecy was true, then . . ." he murmured.

"I am ready, Lord Ladon," said Nina, glancing at the god before looking over at her uncle. "Please forgive me, Uncle Davan, but this is something that must be done." She stood up, holding her arms outstretched. Her wing-tufts fluttered in the swirling zephyr that had sprung up around her.

"I embrace my wings, those that mark the coming of the Queen of Angels. By this, I pledge to aid those in need, as is the duty of royalty."

The very air itself seemed to shine with a golden light, lifting Nina into the air, dusting her wing-tufts in glittering flecks. The light spread, flowing up across her limbs and face until she blazed with luminescence. The only sound to break the awed silence was that of wings beating softly.

The light faded to reveal Nina, but a different Nina to before she had spoken those fateful words. Dark wings grew from this Nina's back, shaded in a purple so deep it seemed as black as obsidian. Stray feathers drifted lightly through the air until they came to rest near her feet.

_~Spoken like a true princess,~ _said Ladon in satisfaction.

* * *

The innkeeper's eyes narrowed. So those three, the dead people, it was the work of a demon! And wasn't that the Crown Princess? She too was a demon! Speaking of false gods, using demonic powers to manifest those demon wings of hers . . . The old woman thanked St. Eva for the blessing His priest had bestowed upon her medallion, her symbol of faith, which now allowed her to witness these heinous dealings.

She crept out before running as fast as her old legs could carry her to the castle. Her heart told her that St. Eva would hear her prayers and allow her to speak with the King. He had to be warned that his daughter bore the mark of a demon, and abide by the law… or face the consequences.

* * *

Skye clenched his fists, only vaguely noticing that he was able to move again, and fought back tears. His little Nina, so grown up . . . But the colour – the colour! There would be those who wouldn't see the sweetness of Wyndia's princess, the courage, the joy she brought to those she knew. All they would see was the ominous colour of her wings. And she would need protecting more than ever.

_~Princess, now that thou hast chosen thy path,~ _Ladon went on, _~I have some words of advice for thee. Firstly, thy wings shall be thy barrier against the nightmares that had troubled thee so. Secondly, a coin__ has__ but two sides. Yet there exists a third option – although it is rare, that same coin may land on its edge. When it seems that there no way forward but to surrender to the darkness, search thy heart, for there is always another way that can tip the balance between happiness or despair.~_

"Thank you, my lord. I'll remember those words."

_~Now, take the pendant from atop that table and give it to blue-haired boy, the Destined Child.~_

Nina picked up the necklace, noting how warm it felt. She didn't really want to let it go, but she draped the chain around the boy's neck and let his head fall back onto the pillow. As she did so, it suddenly began to shine brightly, flashing in the colours of the rainbow.

_~The jewel thou wert holding is called the 'Eye of the Dragon' in common lore,~_ the Dragon God explained, _~but my priests call it the 'Dragon's Tear'. The colour it now shows means that thou art joined with these two by bonds that transcend space and time.~_

"I am truly honoured by your words, my lord," Nina said with a smile. "But how do I help them?"

_~The Queen of Angels is a trinity. A vessel incarnating the essence of Power, the pure Courage of Holiness needed to face the legions of evil, and the Wisdom sung__ by the Winds as chants of knowledge. Thus we must summon the Shamans to this place.~_

Nina smiled again, a little weakly. "I'm flattered that you consider me wise and courageous, my lord, but I think I'm far from it."

_~Nonsense. Didst thou not offer thy life to me? And didst thou not place thy trust in me, despite my reputation as a trickster? Acts of courage and wisdom, both. So do not doubt thyself, Princess Nina. Hold out the necklaces thou hast brought with thee.~_

As Nina raised her arms, a necklace in each palm, the soft gleam of the remaining essence brightened, until they formed the shape of two female figures in front of her. The place where their faces should have been was blank, simply a smooth wash of light, yet Nina got the impression that the two figures were smiling.

"Vessel of the Queen of Angels, hear our words," the 'shamans' said. Their combined voices brought to mind the soft ringing of wind-chimes. "We are the bearers of Wind and Holiness, the spiritual elements that will set free your true power. We are a part of you, but we have been apart for a long time. Please, embrace us, as you embraced the Dragon God's words and made them your own."

Hesitantly, Nina held out her hands. White on her left and green on her right, the shamans touched their fingertips to hers, forming a triangle by locking their free hand between themselves. The tips of Nina's feathers began to tremble as light pulsed from the connection point, bathing the young girl in radiance. Their feet rose slightly, hovering several feet above the ground.

Suddenly a blinding light flashed from the midpoint of the triangle, forcing Skye to close his eyes. When at last the light had faded and he was able to see again, he wasn't able to hold back an exclamation of surprise and awe.

Where Nina and the 'shamans' had been, there now stood just one. But Nina had been a little girl, and this woman was definitely an adult, resembling the center statue in the throne-room. Eyes the same crimson as the garnets in her ornate golden headband looked down at the two injured, kindness and a hint of wistfulness in her gaze.

The wind played with the ends of her now-cornflower blue hair, tugged at the hem of her regal turquoise and sapphire gown. Tiny teardrop gems encircled her waist and chimed faintly as they were blown against the aureate embroidery. A soft shimmer of protective magic, emitted by the heavily jeweled shoulder-guards, danced across the samite pleats. The best dressmakers in Asparia would have wept and given up their trades to see such a gown, yet the woman paid it no heed.

However, her most striking feature was her wings, in Skye's opinion. Their colouring reflected the sunrise, starting with peach, passing through the subtle purple of fresh orchids, and ending with indigo pinions. As she moved closer to the beds, she bent her head forward to prevent the second pair of wings, slightly higher than the first, from brushing the ceiling. Skye had no doubt that if she had wanted to, this woman – the Queen of Angels – could have soared through the heavens.

"With the power I now hold," said the adult-Nina, with a ruler's conviction and determination, "from these children, the Destined, I banish to the bowels of the Stygian Abyss the malice brought upon them. _Depart from this world, you grotesque things!_"

She touched each boy's forehead, pure light streaming from her fingertips and spreading across their skin. Almost immediately, shadows began to stain the white and she flinched, but it eventually flowed back until she was left holding two identical spheres of darkness.

The three sleepers shivered in their dreams and Skye gritted his teeth as memories of war flooded his mind. He could _feel_ the malevolence, pressing on his soul and leaving him short of breath. _If it affects me this much when I'm this far away,_ he wondered grimly, _how much worse must it be for Nina, who has it touching her bare skin?_

Her expression became stern, though, as she strengthened her resolve against the darkness. "Begone now, demonic spawn, and let the living fulfill their purpose," she said, echoes of past rallying cries and battle charges reverberating through her voice. Even if there had only been the barest sliver of a chance at victory, Skye knew that he would have followed that voice into the depths of the Abyss itself. "I, the Queen of Angels, command it."

With a cry of agony, the shadowy orbs faded into nothingness.

_~Now that the menace is gone,~ _said Ladon, _~the damage can be healed. Scars will remain, but their lives have been insured for a time. If thou wouldst be so kind, Princess Nina, please cast the spell of Vigor to heal their wounds.~_

The sapphires on her gown and shoulder-guards began to shine, resonating with Nina's magical aura, as she chanted, "Holy spirits, I beseech thee, aid me in this direst hour. Lend me thy energies so that I may restore the health of these young children. _Vigor__!_"

The sound of temple bells and the scent of apple blossom filled the room as pearly light, iridescent flecks twinkling on the furthermost limits of sight, once again bloomed from Nina's hands. Placing one palm against the blue-haired boy's shoulder, she traced the edges of the gash, flesh, skin and bone knitting itself back together beneath her touch.

The perspiration on her brow and the dimming of the gemstones stood as mute testament to how much effort this was costing her, but Nina refused to give up. The worst was healed now. Nina clapped her hands, and magical threads wove through the air, spinning themselves into twin alabaster cocoons around the boys. After several seconds, they cracked, shards splintering away like the shell from a newborn chick, and the threads faded away.

If not for the scars and the bloodied bandages now lying on the floor, there would have been no sign that either child had ever been injured. Skye released the breath he'd been holding as he realized that the rasping of failing lungs had been replaced by the deep breathing of those in peaceful slumber.

With a wobbly smile, Nina leant forward and kissed the blue-haired child's forehead, softly and tenderly. A faint blush crossed his face but, still asleep, he smiled back.

_~Princess Nina, what compelled thee to kiss the Child for the Mission in such a manner?~ _Ladon asked curiously, his voice unheard to any but Nina.

_I don't know, _she replied. _It just seemed to me that he'd lost too much, and I wanted to make him feel better._

_~Ah, is that so? Worry not. I thank thee for thy intentions and for bringing this small happiness to him.~_

_

* * *

_

_~Thou art truly as the legend spoke,~ _said the god's avatar aloud. _~Even in the darkest of days, do not lose hope in a brighter dawn. Wing Commander Davan Skye, prepare to receive your niece. Though she is the Queen of Angels, the spell of Vigor is not one to be cast lightly, and her strength will be sapped.~_

Nina stumbled away from the beds. Dark rings now encircled her eyes, giving her the appearance of someone who hadn't slept in weeks and who might collapse at any moment. Skye ran towards her, catching her just as her foot caught on an uneven floorboard. As he held her in his arms, her body glowed golden for an instant and then cleared to reveal the child's form he knew so well.

Skye tried to hold back his tears with little success. The Dragon God spoke of hope, but what hope did they have now? Her wings were supposed to have appeared at dusk. At dusk, in the dim light, there would be no-one to see that Nina's wings were not the usual white. But at mid-day? It would be as clear as the summer sky above them.

_~I know,~_ said the Dragon God softly. _~But amongst your followers, both here and those who survived the demon's attack, you will find those who care more for the__ colour__ of one's heart over one's feathers. You will find as well that most humans stopped judging others on skin__ colour__ long ago; why should the wing__ colour__ of another Clan affect them? And so the oath you swore to protect Princess Nina need not be broken.~_

Skye sighed in relief. The avatar took it as a sign that it was time to leave, and vanished in a sudden gust of wind that set the curtains flapping and stirred up the dark feathers still remaining. Skye carefully shifted the Grass Runner next to his friend, pulled off the sweaty sheets and laid the sleeping Nina on top of the mattress.

Behind Skye, someone yawned, and he quickly covered Nina with a blanket. There would be time to explain about her wings later.

It turned out to be Zarinna, stretching and blinking in confusion as she found herself in a chair rather than her bed. But the events of earlier soon filtered back into her memory and she turned to Skye with an expression of shock and concern.

"Davan, where's Nina?" she asked urgently.

Skye patted her shoulder soothingly. "She's safe. She's asleep."

"What happened?"

"You lost consciousness," Skye improvised, putting on his best poker-face. "It seems that the seer was wrong about the timing, and Nina's wings sprouted early. But it had some nasty arcane side-effect that put everyone to sleep. I was barely able to shield myself from it."

"So you put me in this chair?"

Skye nodded, before removing the national-treasury necklaces from around Nina's neck. He turned back to Zarinna, showing her both the jewelry and several black and purple feathers.

"Zari, I need to ask you a great favour," he said quietly.

"What are these differently coloured feathers?" she wondered, taking them from him. As she looked at them, though, she went pale, shock robbing her face of blood. "Is N-nina, she's – she c-can't be . . . s-she's really . . . ?" she stuttered.

"Yes, she's the bearer of the Black Wings," Skye whispered, before speaking normally again. "But I swore to protect her, much as you have. The king and queen already know – that's why Hina was so sad when she talked to you last night."

"How?"

"It was the last prophecy of the Seer of High Winds, but there's no time for idle chatter. I need you to take those things to Kenneth and Hina. Don't show anyone else. They know what must be done."

Zarinna nodded. Davan almost never referred to his sister and her husband by their given names whilst in public, even in a place as secluded as this. Her poor Nina – caught up in something as important and life-threatening as this. "I understand. Are you going to remain here?"

"Yes. There's something I need to tell Allen about, and I'm not going to leave her until I'm assured of her safety. May the Dragon God protect you, Zari. Hina and Kenneth will tell you what I can't." He took Zarinna's recently-vacated chair and positioned it at the end of Nina's bed, keeping a watchful eye on those starting to stir as Zarinna left the room.

Zarinna didn't notice that the old woman she'd talked to was nowhere to be seen or that the soldiers downstairs were all asleep at their table. She sprinted towards the palace, crashing past people without apology in her hurry.

She had to tell Hina before it was too late.

**End Part Two.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **

**-** Well, according to the game these are not exactly the circumstances of Nina's wing-day... but it's still a nice story... I think :D

- Just you need to see the Queen of angels transform. I found a really nice fan art that depicts both Nina and the aforementioned shaman form, 'Queen of Angels'; links are in my profile. I take no credits whatsoever to their authoring.

- Took some liberties with the shaman fusion system of BoF2, for narrative effects. Ladon ordered them to fuse and they had to comply :P

- I HAD to quote Lorenta of Valkyrie Profile in this... seemed SO adequate for what Nina did there.

- There will still be a part three, an epilogue; didn't think that I could write so much in this chapter.

- This is the rewritten version; it makes more sense… since the Rangers are "small fry of a hick town", and being the royal wing-day a nation-wide celebration, no audiences would have been held, with the exception of ambassadorial ones. Thanks to Lady Kestre Wynde for a reality check, and her help rewriting. She's going to be a wonderful writer, I'm sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wings of Dakness, Wings of Hope.**

_**Summary: **__This story is intended as a fanfic around a future novelization of BoF2. Tells about the past of Nina Wyndia, before being taken to NewHaven (HomeTown), to be a student in the Magic School_. _How they realized about the Black Wings, and how the Fate of the Crown of Windia depends on her. Revised Version.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

The guards stationed outside of the queen's private chambers let Zarinna pass without a word. Inside, she found Hina seated at her writing desk, chewing on the end of a quill and gazing pensively at the gardens outside.

"Your majesty," said Zarinna as she knelt. Hina turned around in surprise, and as their eyes met, Zarinna flicked one hand into one of the signs from the secret language they had made up when they were girls. Hina nodded in understanding and, raising her own hands, wove an arcane silencing field around the room. Any who tried to listen in on their conversation would only hear a static buzzing.

"Zari, please stand," Hina said with a smile, standing herself and moving towards Zarinna. "And address me by my name! Now what is it that's so urgent that you need the silence spell up?"

Zarinna got to her feet, opened her mouth and then closed it again. She couldn't find the right words, the words to tell a mother that her beloved daughter was as good as dead. How could anyone find the right words for that sort of situation? In the end, Zarinna just went over and hugged her sister, crying silently onto her shoulder. Startled, Hina patted her comfortingly.

"Zari? What is it? What's happened?"

After pulling back a little and wiping at her eyes, Zarinna held out both pairs of feathers and the necklaces. Hina's eyes widened with shock as understanding dawned, and she collapsed into a nearby armchair.

"I'm so sorry, Hina, big sister," Zarinna whispered. "Davan is with her at the moment, guarding her."

"So it really did happen . . ." she said dazedly. She glanced again at the beautiful feathers clutched in her hand. "It was supposed to be at dusk."

"Will you tell me? Davan mentioned that you knew more about it, but he wouldn't tell me."

"You remember how Davan went to go consult the Seer of High Winds?" Hina started. "Shortly after he arrived, she turned into a demon, one that fed on her desire for power. He and his twelve Elite Corps fought against it and managed to kill it, but he lost half of the troop in the process. Her last prophecy was that the bearer of Black Wings would be the very same vessel for the Queen of Angels, and that they were both Nina."

"So that's why you were sad the other day? Because of Nina's future . . ."

"Yes. We were arranging everything to announce her death tomorrow."

"What?" exclaimed Zarinna, just as surprised by Hina's manner as she was by the news. She had spoken without flinching, her tone grim and nearly succeeding in masking the anguish that lay beneath it.

"As you heard, Zari. Kenneth and I decided that we'd rather our people considered us cursed because our heir died on her wing-day than consider us cursed because she had black wings. Laws can change relatively swiftly, but the minds of people cannot."

"I see . . . So what were you all planning?"

"Little brother had a brilliant idea, as usual." Hina and Zari shared a rueful smile over the thought of some of Skye's less than brilliant plans. "If Nina were to travel to a place where the legend is little more than an old wives' tale, she would be safe. We chose Newhaven, a mostly human town near the border between Wyndia and the Highlands – it's far enough, yet still inside the kingdom enough that we can keep an eye on her. There's also a School of Magic run by an old . . . _acquaintance_ of mine where she can study, and Davan has connections with the Ranger Guild based there.

Zarinna nodded. "It sounds like everything's set, doesn't it? But please, Hina, let me help as well. Let me repay the favour your family did by raising me. I will stay with her, make sure she lives in a decent house and eats well. I know you don't mean it as such, but she's being exiled, and she will need a familiar face."

Tears welled in the queen's eyes. "You would do that for me, little sister? There is no debt to repay, but thank you so much. Here, take these for the both of you." Now that she had recovered emotionally, at least for the moment, she pulled open a drawer that seemed curiously short of space. The reason for this was quickly revealed as Hina took out the secret panel and removed several small pouches, each filled to the brim with jewels and silver hundred-zenny coins.

"Hina! This is far too much!" Zarinna breathed.

"Nonsense, ensuring the safety of my daughter is priceless," Hina replied firmly. "So is having you care for her. I'll miss you, but she needs you more." Zarinna blushed, flattered, and started to stammer an objection, but Hina went on speaking.

"Besides, you were always the better haggler of the two of us. I could never understand how you could be so patient with those damn Manillos – I was rather short-tempered, from memory."

"You still are, sis. Just ask the retired ministers." Zarinna winked at Hina, who giggled and accepted the defeat.

"They're too nasty, that's the problem. None of them know how to properly address a woman. Chauvinistic pigs!"

"True, true. I'd love to throw these five-pound court shoes at their heads sometime. Anyway, I think I can get a couple of good houses with this. Nina and I can stay in one, and I'll rent out the other; that ensures we have a steady income."

Hina hugged her again. "You're wonderful, Zari! So practical. Please, can you buy Nina a concert-quality harpsichord from Melodia? It'll put her at ease if she can continue with her music, and I'll send Davan over periodically with extras for her schooling."

"When were you planning sending Nina away? Tonight?"

"Yes, I think so. But I'm not sure how. Oh, don't worry about the necklaces," she said, taking them from Zarinna. "I'll make sure they go back without anyone noticing."

"Alright." Zarinna smiled sadly. "Should I say good-bye to little Mina, do you think?"

"Mina! By the feathers of the Great Bird!" Hina exclaimed. "I had forgotten about her . . . it would devastate her if we told her Nina was dead. But she worships Nina . . . being away would tear her apart. I don't want to see her suffer, but I don't know what to do, Zari . . ."

"Hmm . . . People say that looking after a pet can help children to overcome obstacles," Zarinna mused. "You could get her a puchichi, those tame pet piglets. They don't grow much bigger than a house-cat, and they can live up to twenty years if looked after."

"A piglet?" asked Hina, wrinkling her nose. "Aren't they dirty? Wouldn't Mina prefer a pet finch?"

"No, the puchichi are quite clean, and house-trained." Zarinna chuckled a little. "Besides, Mina's always been a bit different than most girls. I think that owning a pet as _different_ as a puchichi would appeal to her."

"Well, Kenny might need a little convincing, but I'll bring him around. And then Mina and I will go to the pet shop together."

"When she's older," Zarinna suggested, "say in four years, perhaps, you could ask Davan and some of his lancers to take her in secret to Newhaven. It would be good for her to see more of the world than just the palace and the city."

"Yes, Davan said much the same."

Zarinna nodded. "Is there anything else before I go back?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. Could you wait a few more moments, please? I just need to write a letter, if you could give it to Nina for me . . . ? Please?"

"Of course, sis. Take as much time as you need."

"Oh! One other thing . . ."

"Yes?"

Hina grinned wickedly. "Zari, don't be _too _mean to your tenants, okay?"

* * *

"Your Majesty," said one of the palace guards, kneeling with one fist held over her heart, "there is an old woman outside, demanding to speak with you. Should we let her in?"

"What does she want?" he replied wearily.

"She says that it's about your daughter, Princess Nina, sire. She mentioned something about black wings, sire."

Kenneth hurriedly took a seat. Did this beldame know somehow? He couldn't risk it. If she did, then something had to be done to stop her from telling anyone else. "Send her in," he said.

The guard stood, bowed again, and left the conference hall. After several minutes, an irate-looking elderly lady stormed in, flanked by guards. "Your Majesty!" she proclaimed. "There are demons within your kingdom!"

"Bow to the king!" one of the guards whispered frantically, but she ignored him and glared up at Kenneth. The guard glanced over at his partner, who shrugged in confusion.

He motioned for the guards to leave, before turning his attention to the intruder. "You are disrespectful," he said coldly. "You try to enter our palace without permission, you slur the name of our daughter and you seek to cause unrest with your talk of demons. State your name, and one good reason why we should not have you thrown into jail for this offense."

At least she had the presence of mind to curtsy. "Aila Hirondelle, your majesty. I run an inn on Alondra Street. Your daughter came in earlier. But I saw it with my own eyes!" She straightened, and pointed an accusing finger. "The Princess is a demon! She has black wings!"

"We are aware of the princess's condition," he answered, choosing his words with care. Why was she here? Simply as a well-meaning but ill-mannered citizen, who had heard the legend and was worried for Wyndia's safety? "However, your accusation that she is a demon is unjustified."

"That's what I was told," she insisted. "The law says that anyone with black wings must be executed, because they might be a demon that would destroy Wyndia." Tears started rolling down her wrinkled cheeks. "My grandson was so bright, so happy, like a ray of sunshine. Do you know how much he was looking forward to his wing-day, your majesty? But when they came, they were black, so your soldiers took him away and killed him! My little Cisne, my little swan, dead!"

Ah. So this was why. This was about revenge – she'd lost someone close to her, and she wanted the royal family to lose someone close in retribution.

"Madam, what exactly is it that you want? Do you believe that if the Crown Princess were executed, Wyndia would not suffer?" Rage tinged his voice, but the old woman refused to back down.

"You have another child. Another heir. Have Princess Nina put to death and Princess Mina can become Queen."

"_I will not kill my own child!"_ he roared.

"_Why is she any different to my Cisne?"_ Aila screamed back at him.

The question made him pause. He knew that she spoke the truth. The thought of Nina being dead made his heart freeze up, his blood turn to ice. But why was it any different to what this woman had felt when she had lost someone equally precious to her? And if the people of Wyndia were to find out that he, who had advocated the deaths of so many whose only crime was to have black wings, had hypocritically spared his daughter . . .

"Fine," he said at last. "I give you my word. By tomorrow, Princess Nina of the Black Wings will be dead. Now get out."

* * *

The day drew to an end slowly, changing its joyful blues for swathes of majestic gold and fiery red in one final blaze of glorious colour before nightfall. On the third floor of the Silver Nightingale inn in Newhaven, Skye sat on the balcony and gazed at the sky.

He yawned, rubbing his neck, and turned to check on Nina – now Lady Erina Skydiver, a member of a minor noble family tenuously related to House Skye. She hadn't woken up since she had fainted in Wyndia, despite the hours that had passed and the gut-wrenching experience of warping hundreds of miles in minutes.

A lucky coincidence meant that he'd bumped into Eldritch Master Yoji while sorting out last-minute details. A chill ran down Skye's spine and he shuddered. Until several years ago, Yoji had run an academy of the arcane arts for the children of Wyndian nobility, a school that he, Hina and Kenneth had attended. Even through nearly two decades had passed since those days, the memories of Master Yoji's torturous lessons were etched into his mind and resurfaced every time he saw his former teacher.

Now he supervised the Magic School in Newhaven, but the Mages' Guild kept spell reagents under strict control, and the ones he needed were only available for purchase in the capital. Skye had called in a favour, remembering how he'd secured a collection of spell-books from the royal library for him, and Yoji had agreed to warp Skye, Zarinna, Nina and the two Elite Corps who had recovered to Newhaven with him in exchange for an explanation once they got there.

Zarinna hadn't been happy with their method of travel. Those of the Wing Clan, their bodies adapted to flying and high altitudes, didn't get warp-sickness. But there were few humans not trained in the arcane ways who didn't, and she'd thrown up her lunch as soon as they had arrived.

_I wonder where she is now? _he thought idly. Zarinna had mentioned something about houses, but he hadn't really been paying attention. Skye glanced over at Nina again and frowned.

She was smiling in her sleep, perhaps dreaming of flying on the east wind as it blew over Wyndia. He didn't want to be the one who had to turn that smile into hopeless cries of grief, but he couldn't see any way of breaking the news to her gently.

He was still deep in thought when someone knocked on the door, three quick, two after a brief pause, and then another three. Skye grinned. Despite all of his words to the contrary, one of his lancers still insisted on using a 'secret knock' when he had something important to tell his commander.

"Come in, Hawkeye," he called.

The door opened and the soldier stuck his head inside. "Eldritch Master Yoji here to see you, sir," he announced.

"Move out of the way, lad, Skye knows who I am," said someone kindly, and a bearded old man pushed Hawkeye out of the doorway gently. His dark eyes resembled those of a fox, shining with a spirit and cunning beyond even his years. Despite his age, he walked without needing a cane and the lines on his face didn't disguise the fact that he still possessed a wiry strength.

"Meister Yoji," said Skye, standing and giving him a short bow.

"Ah, Davan Skye. A long time has passed since we last talked. What brings you to Newhaven? Surely not just to visit your old teacher? And who is the little angel asleep over there?"

"Still the same inquisitive master," Skye chuckled. "I'd like to say that I'm here on official duty, but that's not the case . . ." He took a sealed scroll from his pack near the beds and handed it to Yoji. "Instead, I bring a request from my sister and brother-in-law."

Yoji unrolled the parchment and read it quietly. When he'd finished, a spark leaped from his fingertips and ignited the scroll, the ash blowing away in the wind.

"They'd like me to tutor her in the ways of elemental magic, so that she is able to defend herself against those who would harm her . . ." he mused. "It would be an honour to train her in my academy; she radiates magical potential. Her schooling will be funded by House Skye, I take it? And she will go by the name Erina Skydiver. Tell me, why the secrecy?"

Davan removed one of the orchid-purple feathers from his belt-pouch and gave it to Yoji, letting the magical residue speak for itself.

"The Queen of Angels . . ." Yoji whispered, eyes wide. "I did not think I would see the day . . ."

"There's more than just that, master. If you'd follow me?" Moving over to where Nina slept, he pulled back the blanket just enough to reveal her dark wings.

"By the Dragon God! Just like in my dream!"

"A dream?" said Skye, intrigued. "When was it? What happened?"

"It was years ago, before Crown Prince Kenneth Windia married Hina Skye. I dreamt of a blonde-haired girl, tall and slender, standing in the center of a grand hall. I knew not her identity or her Clan, but suddenly an enormous pair of wings, raven-black in colour, grew from her back. I thought her an omen of evil tidings, but two spirits, one green and one white, came towards her. A bright light shone, blinding me, but after it had cleared, the girl was gone. In her place was the legendary Queen of Angels, who would bring an age of splendor to Wyndia."

The old man paused for a minute, before continuing. "I dismissed it as being too much wine the night before, or a hallucination brought on by lack of sleep and too much study. I did not know that it was related to a future student."

"But was the figure in your dream really Nina?" asked Skye with a frown. "The girl you described sounded older than our Nina, and while she did become the Queen of Angels, it was in an inn, not a grand hall."

"I am sure that it is. There may be a few details that differ, but the essence is the same. Yet I have the feeling that there is more to this story than you are telling me, Davan."

Skye shrugged, his feathers ruffling uneasily. "It seemed logical at the time to just dismiss it, I guess. Yes, there's more, but I cannot tell you, Meister. My life would be forfeit if I did, and I need to stay alive and protect Nina."

"Worry not, young Skye. I know of the legend your Clan has about black wings, and I promise you that while she studies with me, no harm will come to her. I'll also personally oversee her studies."

"Are you sure that's a good choice, master?" Skye asked hesitantly, laughing a little nervously. "She's a sweet girl and she can overcome hardships, but . . ."

"I am not _that_ mean of a teacher!" Yoji snapped, glaring at his former pupil, before relaxing with a laugh. Skye disagreed, as did most of the civilized world, but unlike some others, he had a strong sense of self-preservation and kept his opinions silent.

"Well, it is time for me to depart," said Yoji after they had talked a little longer. He stood up, brushing dust off his robes, and shook Skye's hand. "There is paperwork I must finish, but bring the little lady over when you wish her lessons to start."

"Thank you, Meister. I greatly appreciate it."

After Yoji had left, Skye sat back in the seat he had vacated and stared at the sky, feeling the sea-breeze sweep across his wings. It brought the scent of salt and the sharp tang of chrysm, as across town the crystal street-lights were activated, and he realized with a peculiar apathy that the sunset had faded, replaced by dusk's somber shades.

_Nina's original birth-time, _he thought. _How amusing. Nothing has happened the way we were expecting last week, has it?_

He turned as he heard Nina stirring. Tears trickled from beneath her lashes, and she whimpered softly in her sleep. A nightmare? But the Dragon God had promised Nina wouldn't have nightmares anymore . . .

Skye rummaged through the bags Zarinna had packed for Nina until he found her old flute. While he was definitely not at even the average Melodian's skill level, he liked to think that his music didn't hurt the ears at least. Sitting on the bed beside Nina, he slotted the metal pieces together and raised the instrument to his lips.

Gently, the melody began to float through the air, the clear, graceful notes entwining themselves with the wind. As it trilled and swept upwards, it conveyed an unspoken story of peace. But riding on the underlying harmony was a longing, a sorrowful lament that the composer could not return to that time of peace.

* * *

Deep within dreams of a search without end, Nina heard the song. It glowed in the darkness, a lifeline that would lead her to the labyrinth's exit. Her soul resonated with music and she flew over the walls that bound her, spreading wide the wings of night and gliding across starlit skies.

She drifted silently, the sound of feathers hidden under the silky rise and fall of the melody. And then she saw that she was not alone in the moonstone-and-jet shadows, that there was another figure flying beside her. Violet-scaled wings beat rhythmically, taloned paws tucked neatly beneath its chest. One green eye gleamed at her with a hint of a laugh, and with a gasp she remembered what it was she was seeing.

A dragon.

Nina awoke, the gasp still on her lips, but within minutes, the phantom memories had faded. "A dream?" she murmured. "But that music . . ."

As she sat up, the song faded. Where was this? It definitely wasn't her room in Wyndia. "No more nightmares now, sweet Nina?" asked her uncle, a flute in his hands.

"Uncle Davan," Nina replied dazedly. "Where am I? Where are Mother and Father and Auntie Zari? Where's Mina? And what were you playing?"

"One question at a time!" he chuckled, although his eyes looked sad. "Firstly, the song I was playing is called 'Stones'. When you're older, you'll learn it as well. Secondly, we're in Newhaven, a town near the southern border. Don't worry about your parents, they're safe and sound, but . . . well, have you looked at your wings yet?"

"My wings?" Nina turned to look over her shoulder, unfurling her wings and gasping once more. So it hadn't just been a dream, that her wings had been black. But Nina decided that she liked them. They were pleasantly warm, and larger than some of the older children's' wings. She stretched them out fully, marveling at how the lamp-light flickered and glowed on the tips of her feathers.

"Now, your Aunt Zarinna is here as well," Skye continued, "but your parents have decided that they want you to study at the Magic School here."

"But, uncle, please, I want to show them my wings, my happiness . . ."

Skye sighed. "I know you do, sweetheart. Can you stand?" Nina nodded, and Skye guided her over to the balcony. "Spread your wings out, feel the breeze against your feathers."

Nina shivered with pleasure and she hesitantly flapped her wings. Her feet rose, leaving the floor, and she realized in shock that she was flying.

"It took me nearly three years of practice before I could even get off the ground," Skye remarked, smiling fondly at her. "And you were able to do it like it was nothing."

"Thank you . . . Uncle Skye . . ." Nina descended again, rubbing her wing-joint. It felt as though she had been airborne for hours rather than minutes, judging by how sore her muscles were. She'd have to practice later. But the _freedom_ she'd felt while hovering!

_I think that was the most incredible thing I've ever done!_ she thought ecstatically.

"Nina, do you see the sky to the west there?" asked Skye quietly. "Where the last rays of the sun meet the night. The first stars have appeared, awaiting their cousins. It's beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, uncle, it's very pretty," she replied, wondering where the conversation was going. Recollection sparked briefly, a half-formed memory of a dream, but it faded again.

"No matter what anyone says, your wings are as beautiful as the dusk. Whenever your parents or I see the dusk, we will be thinking of you. And if anyone tries to tell you that you're not a proper member of the Wing Clan because your wings aren't white, just tell them, 'Without the darkness of the night sky, how could we see the beauty of the stars?'"

"Thank you, uncle," Nina said, smiling. "Oh! I wanted to tell you about a dream I had. There was an angel, and I think I saw the Dragon God . . ."

Skye just smiled, tears glittering in his eyes as Nina told him about what he had seen in the inn. "A very interesting dream you had, my Nina," he said once she had finished speaking. "Well, make sure you pray to the Dragon God tomorrow, alright? And if there's a shrine here, remember to visit when you can. Oh yes, these are for you."

"Uncle, And my parents?" Nina asked. "They aren't here, are they? Why can't I study Magic in Wyndia?"

Davan smiled, bitterness consuming him from the inside. "One question at a time, my girl."

He opened one of the pockets on his pack and pulled out two letters and a Wyndian passport, giving them to Nina. She opened one of the letters to find that it was from her father.

_My dearest daughter,_

_When I was younger, and a rash and foolish prince, I was taught of a legend__ from__ ancient times. It spoke of one with feathers as black as pitch, a dark demon given flesh that would bring obliteration and tear apart our kingdom. "The Wings of Darkness are the wings of the Avatar of Destruction!" they said._

_I am ashamed to tell you that I believed those tales, and enforced an ancient law stating that every single black-winged child was to be executed on their wing-day. This grim duty was carried out by the overzealous, as I was. I feel today as though my hands are tainted with the blood of those who died and the blood of those scarred by loss._

_I did not realize the stupidity of my actions, until I learnt that you too had been born with black wings. As a parent, I know that you cannot be a demon and could never become one. Your heart is too pure; your concern for others outweighs your concern for yourself. Always you sought to bring joy into the lives of those you met. How could someone like you ever be a demon?_

_But as a king, I must uphold the laws that I created. As I was blind to the losses of others, so they would be blind to my loss. They would insist upon your death. And so it is with the utmost of self-loathing that I must send you away from Wyndia, to keep you safe from those whose ideals I once supported._

_From now on, you must become Lady Erina__ Skydiver__, a distant relative of Sir Davan Skye. Princess Nina Erina Windia died on her wing-day, of an incurable illness. But for your mother, Mina and I, you will always be our sweet Nina. _

_Should you ever need to pass through Wyndia, show your face and wings to no-one. The passport you have will allow you and your escort safe passage, though I advise you against returning to live here. I do not wish to risk someone discovering that Princess Nina survived, as I do not want to think about what action I might have to take. _

_Please know that I have never wanted to cause you suffering, but this was the lesser of the evils I had to choose. I could never order your execution, much less support it. While you study at the Magic School here, I will try and slowly revoke the laws concerning those with black wings, so that in time, you will hopefully be able to return._

_Farewell, sweet daughter of mine. I cannot expect forgiveness for my actions, but I will feel at peace knowing that you are safe and sound._

_Your loving father, Kenneth Windia._

For a long time, Nina simply read and re-read the letters, her voice muted by shock. "No!" she shrieked. "No, this can't be real! Mother . . . Father!" She threw herself into her uncle's arms, sobbing helplessly, her eyes burning with tears. At last she cried herself to sleep, and Skye gently laid her back on her bed.

As the years passed, the future only seemed to grow more uncertain, but there was no point in looking backwards. The sorrow of losing her parents was buried, and with the support of her aunt and periodic visits from her sister, Nina grew up lonely and independent. She soon discovered that spells came as easily to her as flying did, and without court life to distract her, Nina became a brilliant and dedicated student.

This would be her life for ten long years, until the time came for the Wheels of Fate to start turning once more.

**- o -**

_Genevieve__. I am truly disappointed in you. I did _not_ invest three hundred years nurturing__ you__ to ensure the downfall of the Queen of Angels, only for you to fail at such a simple task._

_** I – I apologise, Master Habalk. I hadn't expected a power-hungry person like that to have even an ounce of heart left after all the time that had passed. **  
_

_Well. Though I do not agree, our God has asked me to be lenient with you. Thus you shall have your second chance in due time. Do not think it will be easy, though._

_** Master . . . thank you, Master! **  
_

_Thank our God for being merciful. After all, what little you _did_ achieve has given Him energy. So praise Him, become His strength, Genevieve. In Him shall you find respite and salvation._

_- o -  
_

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**-** Well, I finished it. I hope I did not bore you with my ramblings :)

- I took the name "Davan Skye" from a FFIV fanfiction, made by Andrea Hartmann, "Heart of a Dragoon".

- Just for the record, Nina isn't actually flying. Wyndians can't fly in BoF2. Instead, they can hover in the air, similar to her battle-field sprite animation. How long depends on how much practice they've had and how fit they are, the same way some humans can run longer than others can :)

- Again, I thank Miss Kestre Wynde. She's a jeweler when it comes to polishing raw ores of stories. Period. Anyone who argues otherwise will have The great bird pooping upon their houses, because i said so!


End file.
